


月亮与六便士-Moon and Six Pence

by Louise_T



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, al - freeform, aragolas - Freeform, legorn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_T/pseuds/Louise_T
Summary: 关于理想与现实的无病呻吟。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil





	月亮与六便士-Moon and Six Pence

这辆加长版的林肯轿车在目的地前停下了。司机是个西装革履的老先生，花白的头发梳理地一丝不苟，但是阿拉贡能在他的脖颈处看到没擦干净的剃须膏，显然是独自一人居住的。他身上的西装赶得上一个普通白领一个月的工资了，阿拉松破产前衣柜里摆满了这样的衣服，但都被银行和那栋房子，统共能有上百万的家具与他的六岁生日礼物，售价一百美元以上的库恩·贝森朵夫大钢琴一起搬走抵押掉了。  
阿拉贡在林肯上百的车窗上哈气，天气还不够冷，哈出的气一会儿就散了。他又试了一次，写了个Help，然后也很快地消失了。  
“莫特森少爷，到了。”  
司机给他开了门。他穿着最好的西装，也是母亲给他留下的最后的礼物。阿拉松因投资失败而破产，最终选择从办公楼顶一跃而下，而缠绵病榻数十载，几乎全靠呼吸机过活的吉尔雷恩在得知了丈夫的死讯后，将儿子托付给旧友，自己拔掉了呼吸机的软管。在一夜之间先后失去父母，阿拉贡表现出了超乎寻常的冷静。他坐着看银行找来的搬家工人来来往往，直到他们要搬走沙发，才从羽布兰奇的钻石沙发上站起来。这位司机先生在美国找到他时，他正坐在别墅的台阶上，背后的红木门上贴着银行的封条，撑着头看着逐渐落下的夕阳。  
“您在看什么，小少爷？”  
“周五的晚上5点，家里会迎接贵客，而我应该微笑着站在玄关，帮他们拿西服外套，或者是礼服的小披肩。我不知道爸爸妈妈死了之后他们还来不来，不过没关系，离五点应该还有一会儿时间。我可以再等一会儿，说不定他们中有人愿意接我回去。”  
司机先生没告诉他已经是六点四十三分了，只说有英国的贵客邀请，是他妈妈的朋友，希望他能和他一起坐私人飞机赴约。小男孩很听话。他是一个沉稳的孩子，也非常早熟，自然知道现在没有人有心情害他，所有人都是急着争抢他父亲遗骨的秃鹫，没有空关心他这位真正的继承人。  
所以，他现在站在了这位维文先生的庄园大门前。

据司机先生说，维文先生并不在乎钱。这是阿拉贡所从未接触过的另一个概念，他见惯了争名逐利的人，但却没见过淡泊名利的。不过埃尔隆德·维文先生不在乎钱的原因很简单，司机继续道，因为他已经有了足够多的钱。  
他曾经有过一段婚姻，妻子是英国为数不多的几个贵族家庭的大小姐。但这段婚姻没有延续多久，被誉为银冠公主的凯勒布理安·泰勒小姐在被人强暴后自杀了。埃尔隆德出席了葬礼，这场葬礼最终却以一场闹剧收场——泰勒家指控他有了外遇，为了避免离婚后支付抚养费与高额的精神损失费，派人玷污了自己的妻子，想以此为借口顺利离婚，但没想到她不堪受辱而选择了自杀。在死者面前说出这种话语来自然是毫无干系的，毕竟死人不会跳出来反驳。好在埃尔隆德最终还是找到了证据，证明是泰勒家自己的外戚垂涎公主的美貌而不得，最终做出了如此行径，为自己洗脱了罪名。带着三个孩子于这庄园里居住了一段时间后，和密林财团的董事长瑟兰迪尔结了婚。  
于是这样那样的非议又冒出来了，但也没能持续多久，几年后便鲜少有人提起了。  
而这位瑟兰迪尔·佩斯先生也是早年丧妻，为了纪念自己的妻子，儿子随了母姓。和埃尔隆德先生结婚后也没有改变姓氏，于是维文家真正姓维文的其实只有老爷和两位大少爷，而小姐随的，和小少爷一样，也是自己早逝母亲的姓氏。

阿拉贡打量着面前的铁门。门很大，他从一头走到另一头大概需要十五步左右。门本身是铁栅栏的，有着繁复的花纹，是缠绕交错着的藤蔓；门面上是两个镀金的大角鹿头，铸进了门的栅栏间，由同样风格的叶片枝桠围绕着。门两边的大理石柱顶端是如同十九世纪的路灯一般，带有黑色尖头与黑色的底座，都有着看不太清楚的复杂花纹，由六面磨砂玻璃围起的电灯，仔细看的话，能看到玻璃上的叶片图案。柱子上有浮雕，在阿拉贡看来只是树枝叶片与藤蔓的结合,而在右边柱子上的浮雕下面，挂着维文庄园的门牌，是黄铜做的牌子，凸雕着哥特体的数字，黑色的漆。左边的柱子上是个谷歌出品的门铃，自带摄像头，是Google Nest系列里最为昂贵的几款，阿拉松给亚马逊下的订单还没到货，他自己就破产了，故而这是阿拉贡第一次看到实体。  
不动声色地趁司机按门铃的间隙打量完这扇极尽奢华的大门，阿拉贡随着老先生一同进了这英式的庄园。  
出乎他的预料，刚踏入这庄园，他竟没有看到房子。放眼望去全是大大小小的植被与树木，连一砖一瓦的影子都无。  
“这边走，阿拉贡少爷。”  
拐过了两三棵参天古木，面前豁然开朗。这片区域没有了高耸入云自然疯长的树木，全是人工培育的低矮灌木，拥簇着阿拉贡面前的这条宽阔的石板路，路中间的人造喷泉里立着圣母玛丽亚的雕塑。  
而路的末端，是一栋三层楼的别墅。  
说别墅实在是太过小觑这栋房子了。阿拉贡边走边数，光是窗户，横向就有十五扇，还全是瘦长型的大窗户，宛如教堂里的彩绘玻璃窗，至少有一米五高，宽能有零点五米。公馆是对称设计，左右各一个塔楼，与主体相连，中间的塔楼呈弧形突出，房顶堆砌着雕花的石头，因年代久远而有了黑灰色的痕迹，外墙的材质也是石头，清一色的浅灰衬着窗框的白。  
阿拉贡此时才深切地意识到，维文先生为什么不在乎钱了。

管家是一位文质彬彬的年轻人，眼睛有点小，笑起来的时候就看不见了。司机先生的任务到这里就结束了，年轻人便请他留下来喝下午茶。  
“如果佩斯老爷知道我麻烦你跑了这么远，还没有请你留下来休息的话，可是会生气的。”  
于是老先生道过谢后就先往仆人们用餐的区域去了，而管家则先带着阿拉贡去餐厅见见维文一家。  
在两人聊天时阿拉贡得以观察这栋房子的玄关了。地板是配色庄重的大理石，擦得能反射出头顶水晶吊灯的光，铺着一块墨绿的波斯地毯，上面绣着各种复杂到难以描述的花纹。开门进去后右边靠墙是鞋柜，复古得像是上个世纪的古董，黄铜的把手和暗黑的木纹相得益彰。鞋柜上铺着蕾丝的白色垫子，放着一个小藤筐，里面装着几把钥匙串。阿拉贡没办法看太仔细，但能看出来每一串都不尽相同，钥匙的数量和制式都有所区别，也都挂着不同的小吊坠。藤筐旁边是个青花瓷的花瓶，他对古董没什么研究，分辨不出是赝品还是真货，花瓶里面插着一束浅黄的满天星。花瓶的前面是谷歌智能门铃的显示器，阿拉贡本以为会在管家先生自己的房间里的，想必他休息的地方离大门也不远。  
显示器处于待机模式，锁屏上除了现在的时间外，壁纸是一张照片——是一张婚礼上的合照，新郎与新郎站在鲜花装饰起的拱门下，面前是四个盛装出席的孩子，再前面是铺着白色桌布的婚礼方桌和桌上足足有三层的奶油裱花蛋糕。左边的男人有着并不适合现代人类的黑色长发，于脑后束起，在鬓角垂落下两缕，神色间的成熟与儒雅使得那张脸看起来既不年轻，也并不苍老。黑色的马甲和黑色的西服外套将他的皮肤衬得有几分苍白，也将他脸上的笑衬得更为雀跃，少了些那散发着灰尘气味的淡漠。打底的白色衬衫则衬着那黑色的领结，外套的领口别着一朵玫瑰花。整套西服内敛到了极点，几乎没有任何的复杂装饰或者繁琐花纹，使得阿拉贡轻易地对这个人留下了温和保守的印象。他的手搭着他身旁另一个男人的腰，阿拉贡能依稀看见他领口的银色领扣和手腕的袖扣，像几颗小小的星星，落在他如夜色一般的漆黑的衣服上。而那个男人——阿拉贡第一眼还看成了女人——穿着设计更为复杂的西装，领口却也别着一支白玫瑰。那极其深邃的蓝色配着肩头华美的暗纹和胸前以子夜蓝缎带扎起的领结为底，镶嵌着海蓝宝的波洛领带，使得他眼底那睥睨世人的神色被典雅和高贵遮掩起来了，仅剩下的那些藏匿在眼角的自傲，也在他那温和的微笑中消散了。  
最左边的是一对双胞胎，却穿着截然不同的礼服。扎着高马尾的男孩穿着和左边的那位新郎一般内敛典雅的黑色礼服，胸前别着的是和他两位父亲一样的白色玫瑰花，而右边的孩子长长的黑发散落在红丝绒的礼服上，礼服的袖口和领口都滚着黑色的花边，胸口那艳红的玫瑰几乎要掩进那衣服的布料里去了。这截然不同的两种服装搭配使得阿拉贡一时没意识到那是对双胞胎，直到那一般明亮的墨色眼瞳和同样平直的黑发被他仔细地端详过后，才发现他们两人其实十分的相像。而且，更让阿拉贡讶异的是，他几乎无法从维文家的两位大少爷身上看到他们母亲的痕迹——毋庸置疑，他们势必是左边那位先生的两位大儿子。  
而他们旁边，穿着白色公主裙的三小姐则有着全家唯一略微卷曲的长长黑发。裙子上有着层层叠叠的蕾丝，薄纱和丝绸，全是白色的，花纹与装饰复杂到阿拉贡难以看清，胸口别着的红色玫瑰却十分明显。他只能依稀看见那女孩头上别着的，长长的缎带拖曳着直到她肩膀的天蓝色蝴蝶结，和上面闪着光的细小钻石。  
最右边的男孩因为个子不高，年纪看着也最小，只在那方桌上露出一个的脑袋和小半个笔挺的肩膀。他的头发与右边那位先生一样是耀眼的金色，不带半点卷曲，在小小的耳郭上方编成一缕，顺着头发生长的纹路直束到脑袋后面去。阿拉贡自此知道了黑发的先生势必是前妻离世后带着三个儿女居住于此的维文老爷，而右边的则一定是佩斯先生了。男孩的西装是浅浅的绿，如同春天新抽条的枝桠一般，璀璨却不灼目，透着温暖与柔和。这份阳光一般的温和吸引了阿拉贡的视线，他开始细细地打量那个男孩——他笑得和照片上的所有人一样开心，光看这张照片是无法让人想象到维文先生与佩斯先生的结合曾经受到过多少人的反对与非议的。他的皮肤非常之白皙，恐怕比童话中的白雪公主都要胜过一筹，浅浅的金色眉毛下那双海蓝色的眼瞳和他父亲一样明亮且耀眼，却没有那睥睨众生的高傲，像是雪地里映射着高远天穹的两湾清泓，只有从眼角蔓延而出的喜悦与快乐，礼貌地遮掩在长长的淡金色睫毛下。他的金发上像他的姐姐一样别着发卡，是一枚白水晶的夹子，用以固定那头长长的金发，阿拉贡能从水滴型的钻石与银色的底座中依稀看出藤蔓与绿叶的形状。西装上有着不甚明细的暗纹，领结是普通的黑色，领口的白玫瑰用一枚墨绿色的胸针别着——那枚胸针是一片卷曲的叶子，绕着细细的银丝，尽管似乎并不是由矿物制成，却温和地反射着太阳光。  
然后壁纸隐去了，像幻灯片一样变成了另一张照片。阿拉贡看着险些笑出声来——不知是谁先开始了这场“奶油大战”，反正当摄影师再次按下快门时，大家全都挂彩了。埃尔隆德左边鬓角垂下来的头发上沾了一大块奶油，正顺着他的头发滑下去，奶油是淡蓝色的，突然就变成了维文先生身上最为引人注目的地方。但他现在没空去管这个了，他面前的双胞胎已经快闹翻天了，而鼻子上沾了一大块奶油的瑟兰迪尔显然没想要放过他。黑衬衫的双胞胎虽然看着脾气很好，但没想到对自己的兄弟下手也不含糊，右边这位的脸颊上全是花花绿绿的奶油，他还没忘用指尖从上面刮下来一点对对方展开进攻，而落在黑西装上的奶油自然是比红丝绒西装上的要明显多了。阿拉贡本以为三小姐并没有加入战局，才发觉小女孩是已经“负伤退场”了，正专心致志地擦那发卡上的天蓝色缎带粘上的奶油，然后还不忘乘人不备，把自己手上的全擦到哥哥的红丝绒西装上去。  
而那个金色头发的小男孩正置身事外地端着蛋糕，边吃边看两个哥哥互相伤害，蓝色的眼睛非常之无辜地看着他们，全然没有参与这场战争的意思。  
但是阿拉贡的结论想得太早了——下一张照片，就是将战线一路向右边挪动以避免被埃尔隆德揪住的双胞胎无意间撞到了金发的小男孩，无辜的旁观者整个脑袋都撞进了盘子里，再抬起来……  
再下一张照片，就是家里最小的弟弟追着两个大哥一路从照片的一头跑到另一头，最后双胞胎只能躲到阿尔文的裙子后面去，但三小姐显然没想要出手相助的意思，他们便只能扒拉着埃尔隆德的裤腿以求庇护，但没想到维文老爷自顾不暇，最后还是被小少爷逮住，一人按了一脸的奶油。  
管家先生叫林迪尔·麦肯齐，从很久以前就是埃尔隆德·维文先生的秘书了。他叫阿拉贡脱下西服的外套，挂在那个风格复古的衣帽架上。架子顶端挂了一件米黄色的风衣，一件黑色的西装外套，稍矮一点的勾子上挂着三件伊顿公学的校服外套（阿拉贡也只是猜测，但是家里有三件黑色白竖细纹的西装外套，未免有些说不过去），一件深蓝色的风衣（可能是圣保罗女子学校？毕竟圣保罗是没有校服的，而伊顿公学是男校）。一条翠绿的羊毛绒格子围巾搭在最小的那件校服上，一条雪白的则配着风衣，还有两条黑色的，分别挂在较大的校服外套上，其中一件还挂着一顶阿迪达斯的白色棒球帽。  
林迪尔把他的西装外套挂在那件搭着绿色围巾的校服旁边，然后推开那扇镶嵌有磨砂玻璃的木门，合页非常安静，几乎没有什么声响，他侧过身来，让刚进门就换上了拖鞋的阿拉贡走进这栋富丽堂皇得堪比白金汉宫的瑞文戴尔公馆。


End file.
